


Hell on an Angel Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [10]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Lovey dovey cuddles, M/M, Poor Daryl, Rick saves Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Hell on an Angel, by: Redneckwoman.</p><p>1. Rick, meet Daryl. When Rick finds Daryl near-death in the shack, all tied up and beaten down.<br/>2. First kiss. Too cute to NOT have a visual for.<br/>3. Cuddling. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixiethumbelina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiethumbelina/gifts).



> While waiting on some of my favorite fics to be updated on Archive of Our Own, I have been drawing out some scenes from said fanfics that stick out to me. This one is from Hell on an Angel, chapter one. The author of the fic is Redneckwoman. Like all other scenes I've been drawing out, I only hope this illustration does it justice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hells bells I wish I could navigate this damned website better...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl sleeping. <3


End file.
